Shock
by HollowBerry103
Summary: Cute little oneshot. I wrote it awhile back but never got around to posting it. But it's here now. So please read it? Ne? R&R. It's really short, 704 words to be exact...


(A/N: Hiz~! How are my lovely readers? Still alive i hope. Well heres a little something that i've had sitting in the back of my brain collecting dust. So i typed it up and here we are. R&R~!)

**(P.S: It's short i know...)**

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

_~Shock.~_

(Anime/Manga: Fairy Tail) (Couple(s): LiLa.)

(Prompt: Electric Shock.)

(Story: "Lisanna!" Mirajane said calling the attention of the white haired girl serving Macao and Romeo two plates of chicken sandwiches. Lisanna turned in the direction of the bar wiping her sweaty brow with a sigh.

"What's the matter Mira-nee?" She asked making her way over to the other take-over mage. Mirajane smiled fondly as she leaned against the counter, beckoning her sister closer. Lisanna followed her sister suit, her brow scrunching in confusion.

Mira giggled her hand pressed softly to her mouth, eyes trained on something behind her sister. "He's looking." Lisanna raised her brow about to turn around and see what she meant when, Mira grabbed her hand. "Don't. Wait. Laxus is getting up."

Lisanna's face flushed red, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. Lisanna felt butterflies fluttering around in her stomach as his heavy boots *thunked against the hardwood floor.

"Mira, I'm taking this job." Laxus's gruff voice sent shivers up her spine. She turned a smile tugging at her lips as he dropped down on to the stool next to her. "Which one?" She heard Mira ask, reaching across the countertop for it.

Laxus and Lisanna's eyes locked as she smiled almost shyly up at him. "The S-class, ThinRock Cavern." Laxus shrugged, smirking slightly as Lisanna's cheeks colored red from their silent staring contest.

Lisanna let out an annoyed sound as he ruffled her hair, patting her head softly like the first time they saw each other again. "Hey!" He squished her cheeks together, causing Lisanna to make a face as she glared half-heartedly up at Laxus.

Her eyes fluttered as electricity danced over her skin, his fingers brushed down her face as he turned to leave. Flustered she rubbed her cheeks, out of the corner of her eye catching Lucy's smile. She winked as she stood up.

"Natsu!" Lucy called, grabbing the attention of the pink haired boy. "Hmm?" Natsu pouted as he made his way over to the blonde. Lucy giggled softly as she grabbed him by the scarf pulling him to her side.

She whispered something to him, Natsu looked at Lucy with an angry look. "What?!" He growled whipping around in the direction of Gray. "Hey ice princess! I'm going to kill you!" Natsu and Gray broke out into a fight throwing tables and chairs.

"Lisanna watch out!" Lucy screamed. Lisanna gasped as a table came flying at her, she curled into herself readying herself for the pain. Suddenly there was a thunderous bang and the table burst into splinters. Natsu and Gray stared wide eyed at her, as she slide to the floor blinking. '_What just happened?_'

Elextricity was thick in the air, crackling slightly. Laxus stood by the door, Team Thundergod Tribe standing next to him. Laxus shot Natsu and Gray a murderous glare as he turned cursing under his breath. "I'm off!" He called, flicking his wrist in a small wave.

The room slowly went back to it's loud and normal self, as she got to her feet. "Are you alright?" Mira cried hurrying over to her side, checking for any injuries. "I-I'm fine..." Lisanna muttered her gaze still trained firmly on the closed doors.

Lisanna's cheeks warmed as her eyes fluttered, _he'd saved her_. Mira's hold on her arms slipped as she crumpled to the floor her face a deep red. Mira shook her head as she smiled fondly down at her sister. "Oh, young love..." She muttered briefly shooting Lucy a smirk, she caught her smile and winked back.

Natsu gave her a weirded out look as she grabbed his scarf and planted a kiss on his cheek. "What was that for?" He asked, still extremely confused. Lucy giggled into his ear as she hugged him. "Nothing. Just felt like it."

End.)

(A/N: Happy with that little tidbit of NaLu at the bottom? Reviews are love( ^ - ^)/ Byez.)


End file.
